


this isn't allowed

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: This like really really isn't allowed





	this isn't allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad @ longerr_hours check out my stuff

"Camz…” Lauren says softly, hands still tangled in brown hair, softer than she imagined it would be, lips swollen and eyes shut. Her forehead is barely leaning against Camila’s but she can feel her there and it’s enough to disable her ability to move away. 

“I know… just… give me a second,” Camila replies, breath warm and soft on Lauren’s mouth. 

She doesn’t know who leans in first but they’re kissing again, and it’s rough, and harsh, and Camila is maneuvering so that Lauren’s back is against the door now and- Camila’s hand is locking it, good that’s why she dragged her over, - and fuck, fuck, how did they get here? How did this happen? One minute she was joking about a crush and the next she was -

“Fuck, Camz,” Lauren moans out lowly when strong, sure hands find her waist under her shirt and a body pushes harder into her own. 

Fucked. She was fucked. 

-

Lauren always knew who Camila was. Everyone had always known who Camila was but like, Lauren liked to think she paid extra close attention to her in a way that wasn’t necessarily creepy, just curious. 

She was beautiful. She’d been transferred to the school during Lauren’s sophomore year and she saw what all the other horny teenage boys saw, a goddess. 

Warm, welcoming eyes, a kind smile, a body to die for, Lauren knew crushes on strangers weren’t a thing of rarity, but hell it was like love at first sight. 

She never really interacted with Camila and that was the problem. She’d never had any excuse, and reason to see the girl and it kind of sucked, but for the most part she as able to keep her mind occupied with people who were an actual possibility. 

Eventually it happens though. 

This is how it happens. Lauren used to work in a volunteer program at the Museum of Fine Arts in the city. She’s 18 now and done participating in the docent program, but she’s 18 now so the instructor needs volunteers to chaperone the trips. 

That’s how it happens. 

“So you can do it?” Mrs. Levine asks, eyes staring into Lauren’s with a desperate plea that the black haired girl couldn’t refuse. 

She keeps her on edge still though, hoping she’ll offer something to repay her but realizing, hey, why the fuck would she do that, and deciding to just nod. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she all but squeals, running to her desk to grab the forms needed. “Camila is going to be so excited, she was worried she would be all alone with the twenty-”

“Wait what? I thought you were going?” Lauren interrupts, eyes widening and trying not to get too excited at the possibility that what she’s just heard is true. 

“No, no sorry but I can’t because of testing this week,” Mrs. Levine replies with a shrug and a look of nerves, hoping Lauren won’t change her mind now. “Mrs. Cabello will be the other chaperone, I hope that’s okay?” 

Lauren doesn’t hesitate to nod this time, and can’t wipe the smile off her face as she makes her way to the parking lot. 

-

“Okay we have half an hour, everybody can go grab coffees but meet at the station by 8:15, okay?” Ms. Cabello announced as the group of sophomores got up and ready to head out. 

“Actually I think some girls are in the bathroom?” Lauren points out quietly to the young teacher, not wanting to sound like she’s calling her out but worried about accidentally leaving her little sister behind. “They went like a while ago, I can go see if they’re still there if you’d like?” 

“Oh,” Camila sighs out in surprise, turning her head towards the bathrooms, where, sure enough three girls are filing out and jogging to catch up to the group that looks to be departing on Camila’s command. “Shit I didn’t even- shoot! Shoot I’m sorry I don’t think I’m suppose to swear with you,” Camila says looking anxious and talking a little too loudly in a way that Lauren thinks is adorable. 

“It’s fine, I am 18 after all that’s why I’m here,” Lauren reassures and Camila lets out a sigh at that. 

“You’re right, yeah, sorry again still,” she replies, looking to be sure that the girls caught up before grabbing her umbrella. “Thanks for catching that, I’ve never like, chaperoned myself and I guess I’m kinda nervous for this,” she explains and Lauren almost coos at her nervous eyes and soft smile. 

She’s glad she’s never had Camila as a teacher, she thinks she’d be head over heels by now if that were the case. 

“It’s cool, I only noticed cause it’s my sister and her friends,” Lauren explains, “and hey you did the attendance pretty well, seemed like a natural to me,” she says with a grin, half kidding but half trying to really reassure Camila who looked too nervous for her liking. It works when Camila lets out a laugh. 

“Well you caught onto those girls so I guess I’m lucky you were sent to help or I’d already be down three,” Camila replies. 

She’s sweet. 

She’s always heard Mrs. Cabello is the most amazing, caring teacher in the school but she’s like, she’s really sweet. They walk to the train stop together, stopping for coffee on the way and they talk the whole time. Lauren’s never had conversation flow this easily before, especially with someone so pretty but it does and it’s amazing. 

Camila tells her about her favorite movie is Gone Girl even though Ben Affleck is a huge douche, and how she claims her favorite book is Les Mis but she never actually finished since it’s too long and that answer just makes her seem educated, about how she loves Taylor Swift despite the bandwagon hate and she listens to Lauren tell her about herself too. 

It’s just small talk, Lauren knows this but it feels like they get along too nice. 

They bond over the art too. Lauren has been to the Museum of Fine Arts so often that she stopped appreciating how beautiful everything was, but Camila brings a new light to it in the way she sees things. Not to mention she’s the most damn fine art this place has seen in years and Lauren doesn’t want to seem like a nerd but she has to make that joke and Camila laughs so hard it’s totally worth it if it seemed inappropriate.

It’s a good day an when it’s finally coming to an end Lauren can’t help but be upset. BUt the way Camila says goodbye makes her think this isn’t over yet. 

-

It’s little interactions that build Lauren’s crush into something more. She didn’t know if Camila would ever again give her a second glance, but she does. She notices her in crowds and makes sure to pay her some attention. 

Run in’s on the stairs, smiles in the halls, unnecessary greetings from Camila whenever she walks past her class (which is adorable, right? That Camila stops in the middle of teaching to yell a “hello” to Lauren as she strolls by [especially since the only reason Lauren ever walks by her class is when she’s looking for her attention, she doesn’t even have a class in that wing]). 

Lauren sees her a lot and it’s like, sometimes she forgets about Camila, but after a tuesday where she happens to see Camila like six times, Lauren can’t seem to get the older girl off her mind. 

She knows Camila is a teacher, and like 26 and like, way out of her league (Keana said she’s not but Lauren is convinced), but she can’t help but feel like they clicked in a way that could lead to more. 

She doesn’t have any hard evidence though so for about a month she sticks to the small moments that she gets. 

Something happens in May. 

It’s small, but it’s bigger than anything else and it gives Lauren all the hope she needs. 

“Hey you,” a voice greets Lauren from behind as she glances into the window of an empty classroom. “What’s up?” 

(It’s Camila, and she just said “hey you,” that’s the first thing that Lauren thinks is like, hella gay.)

“Oh, hey, not a lot, yourself?” Lauren gives like her rehearsed response to that questions because Camila catches her off guard and Camila is so cute and wow. 

“Not a lot,” Camila shrugs back, leaning on the wall next to Lauren. “Are you going next week?” she asks and Lauren takes a second to think before remembering the field trips. 

(something in Camila’s eyes looks excited at the thought of Lauren going maybe, but she supposes that isn’t hard evidence.) 

“I can not,” she replies and she has to hold in a smile at how saddened Camila is by that. Lauren isn’t worthy. “Senior sign out day? Remember? As much as I’d love to go to the museum with y’all again I can’t really skip my last day of high school,” Lauren teases earning a laugh from Camila who looks less sad than a second ago. 

“Right,” Camila responds with a nod. “We have to go some other time then,” she continues. 

(that.)

“Anyways, what, if I may ask, are you doing outside this classroom?” Camila continues leaving Lauren to linger on the invite for plans? 

“Oh, well you see, no paper towels in the bathroom so I was gonna try to steal some,” Lauren explains, shrugging and, Camila grabs her hand, gently, not interlocking fingers or anything like, gay like that but like, she’s holding it, and 

“Mr. Gold should have some,” she explains half heartedly as she pulls Lauren towards the mans classroom right down the hall.

(Lauren would just now like to point out that a. She knows where Mr. Gold’s room is, why is this lady guiding her, and b. This lady is guiding her !!!! by her hand !!!! she’s !! holding !! her !! hand !!!)

She pulled her in and it was empty and she pointed to the paper towels and let Lauren go. 

Lauren grabbed some, still shocked by the contact but Camila’s eyes raking up hr body when she turned back around were a thing she wasn’t expecting. Sure, her ass looks nice in these jeans but like, it’s so obvious. 

Camila blushes a darker shade of red than she’s ever seen before when she realizes she’s been caught but Lauren doesn’t say anything, she levels her with eye contact and, there’s a moment. It’s something, Lauren doesn’t know what it is but it’s something. 

She thinks Camila might like her too. Maybe.

-

Camila’s boyfriend died a year ago. It’s May 11th and it’s the anniversary and Lauren didn’t know that until earlier that day, but she thinks that’s why she ended up sneaking by Camila’s class all day hoping to get a glimpse. She finally doe in the end. 

She was in her pajamas, something Lauren had noticed her doing lately and something that maybe makes sense now. She was in her pajamas and it was the end of the day so students weren’t there, but the lights were off and Camila was just, she was just sitting. 

Lauren doesn’t know why she feels like she’s welcome to help but she thinks Camila looks like she needs a hug and she thinks she could be the person to hug her. 

“Camila?” Lauren says quietly once she’s somehow found herself in the entrance of the classroom. 

(They’d started first name basis a few days after the paper towel incident, Camila had told her she felt too old and that they were friends,not teacher and student since technically Lauren never had her).

She hadn’t meant to see Camila at all and she doesn’t know what she’s doing but when Camila looks up and there are tear streaks on her face and a look of need in her eyes, Lauren doesn’t hesitate to make her way over and envelope the lady in a hug. 

She doesn’t say anything. She lets Camila fall apart in her arms and maybe part of her wants to get Mr. Mendes, she knows the two are close friends and she knows he might be able to help. But the other part of her knows she can’t let go of Camila right now, knows that she can’t be left for even a second, sos eh just holds her and lets her cry. 

“He killed himself,” Camila finally says after a long while of crying into Lauren’s shoulder in silence. “Everybody knows it happened, nobody really knows how but… he killed himself,” Camila explains and, Lauren has never really been good with words. “Don’t say anything, you don’t need to… thank you for being here right now,” and Lauren thinks it’s amazing that Camila finds a way to reassure her while she’s the one in need of comforting.

It’s emotional and sad and Lauren is crying too by the end of it, but they sit and hold each other for what feels like hours.

-

They get closer. Obviously after something like that happens, the people involved get coser. So Lauren finds her crush turning into something thousands of times stronger and she’s terrified. 

Camila doesn’t let her stay scared for long. 

“Hey,” Lauren greets, it’s her last day of classes and while all the other seniors are out partying, celebrating the end, Lauren is sitting in Camila’s classroom, waiting for her to get back from the field trip. “How was it?” 

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” Camila exaggerates as she struts into the room and plops down on her chair. “Cynthia chaperoned instead of you and she drove me fuckin’ insane.” 

“Sorry to have abandoned you,” Lauren starts as she makes her way over to perch on the edge of Camila’s desk next to where she’s sitting. “Next time, I swear I got you next time.”

“Can we not bring the kids next time either? It’d be fun just to go us,” Camila suggest and Lauren smiles ten times harder thn she should. 

“I guess it’s a date,” she replies and wait she shouldn’t have, they flirt kind of but like its more indirect and she shouldn’t have, “wait I didn’t-”

And she’s cut off by soft lips hitting hers. So much easier than she ever could have imagined. 

It’s sweet and gentle and Camila is firm but so so soft and she’s loving and caring and she tastes like vanilla and Lauren is in heaven as her lips push against hers. 

They kiss for a long moment, the best moment Lauren’s mind has recorded thus far in life and, it’s nice. She almost forgets that breathing is mandatory until Camila leans back to suck in a deep breath, almost immediately wrapping her hands around Lauren’s waist to pull her down and closer to her. 

“Camz…” Lauren says softly, hands still tangled in brown hair, softer than she imagined it would be, lips swollen and eyes shut. Her forehead is barely leaning against Camila’s but she can feel her there and it’s enough to disable her ability to move away. 

“I know… just… give me a second,” Camila replies, breath warm and soft on Lauren’s mouth. 

She doesn’t know who leans in first but they’re kissing again, and it’s rough, and harsh, and Camila is maneuvering so that Lauren’s back is against the door now and- Camila’s hand is locking it, good that’s why she dragged her over, - and fuck, fuck, how did they get here? How did this happen? One minute she was joking about a crush and the next she was -

“Fuck, Camz,” Lauren moans out lowly when strong, sure hands find her waist under her shirt and a body pushes harder into her own. 

She likes kissing Camila. She can’t believe she’s doing it, she’s wanted to for a while, a very very long while but she can’t believe she’s doing this. 

“I don’t think I should be doing this,” Camila breaks away for a breath to say but her words lose their meaning when her hands find residence on Lauren’s ass and her lips fall to her neck, sucking deep and hard and in all the right ways. 

“Don’t stop,” Lauren replies to the statement because she feels like she should but Camila wasn’t planning to and- this could get messy. 

“Wait, wait, Camila,” Lauren interrupts, pulling away from a pouting Camila when a certain thought enters her head. “I don’t… I know you’re still upset over everything that happened with.. I mean,” Lauren hesitates, not knowing how to broach that topic. “I don’t want to take advantage of that at all.” 

“Lauren,” Camila starts, moving away slightly and grasping the younger girls hand. “I’m over him in the way that I need to be, it’s just.. It’s sad to lose anybody you love, even if you don’t still love them in the same ways. I’ve liked you since you called me out on missing those girls in the bathroom, sure I’ve been emotional lately but, this has been my goal since I saw you, the deep stuff? That all needs to wait, I’ve waited this long to kiss you please, please let me do it again,” Camila pleads and Lauren has never lunger for something more quickly in her life. 

They kiss until Lauren is sure her lips are going to be swollen for years and her neck is going to be so bruised that all the make-up in the world won’t make a difference. It feels good. Kissing Caila feels better than anything she’s ever done so she can’t stop. 

She thinks she wants to do it more. 

“I’m never going to get enough of you,” Camila is the one to say it as she’s leading Lauren over to her desk and jesus christ the girl agrees wholeheartedly. 

So this is how it starts. Lauren can’t wait for it to continue.


End file.
